A Past Foretold
by TessHardingEvans
Summary: Liz got a dream about her life
1. Default Chapter

A PAST FORETOLD ****

TITLE: A PAST FORETOLD

AUTHOR: AlienAdele

E-Mail: [adelesmith4@yahoo.com][1]

****

DISCLAIMER: Don't own them

SUMMARY: Liz got a dream about her life. A surprise waits for her

CATEGORY: Others

RATING: PG 13

AUTHORS' NOTE: To everyone who ever thought about Liz

SPOILSERS: Mention THE WIPEOUT: Season 2

FEEDBACK: Would keep me going on writing FanFics

************************************************************************

It was a normal afternoon in the CrashDown. As the last customer left Liz looked at her best friend Maria and said "I don't know what's wrong with me. I feel like my life has been a total lie". "When did you begin to feel this way?" Maria wanted to know. They sat down and Liz told her that the first time she felt it was after they reappeared after the Wipeout. She told her about the strange sensations she got in the first few days, but just as fast as it came they vanished. Maria looked at her friend and said "Why don't you go to bed and let me lock up. You need to rest". Liz could see that her friend was worried about her. She looked up into space and sigh "Maybe I just need a good night's sleep" "You just take care of yourself and don't let the Czechs interfere with your sleep" "I'll try" she said and went up the stairs.

As she opened her bedroom door she saw the bright light of the moon streaming onto her bed. Every emotion she tried to avoid came flooding back and the next thing she saw was a broken bed lamp. She knew that it wasn't broken when she came in, but now it was. It was an enigma to her, but she decided not to let it bother her. She climbed into her bed and for a few minutes she couldn't close her eyes it was as if there was something stopping her to go to sleep. While she fought the sleep the more persistent it was and she slowly went into the long awaited slumber.

__

"Honey Bear, I'm glad that you made it" "Grandma, what's wrong with me? Why does it feel like my life has been a lie?" Her grandmother took her hand and guided her towards a step and they sat down. "I know that this would be hard for you to hear, but I feel that it was time for me to tell you the truth" Liz looked at her grandmother and saw the sadness in her eyes. "What is it?" "The reason you feel this way is because it is so. It was me who found you in the desert and asked my son to adopt you when you were six years old". Liz looked baffled at the woman she became to know as grandmother for as long as what she could remember. "There's something else I need to say to you Honey Bear. I knew that you were special since the first time I saw you. You always talked about a special place where you found four kids who felt the same way you did. You also told me about a place in your heart that felt empty. I asked you if it was about your birth parents and you said no, it was your brother and sister you longed for. Then last year when I came to Roswell you looked so happy and I could see in your eyes that you met someone special, but I see that the sparkle has left your eyes. What happened?" "Grandma. I learned that the man I love with my heart and soul was meant for someone else and that he has a destiny to follow" her grandmother looked at the girl and said, "go into the desert you will find the answers to your questions"

She woke up feeling confused, what kind of dream did she just have? She looked at her alarm clock and saw that it was 07:30 and time for her to get dressed. Her parents were on their second honeymoon so she had the responsibilities for opening the restaurant. As she got dressed in her uniform she looked at the alien motive on her breast pocket and whispered "Why can't I just stay normal?" But she knew that it was one of those questions where the answers weren't invented. She stepped into the restaurant and opened the door. The first person to enter it was Michael "Hello, Liz how are you?" "Fine, but tired. I had trouble sleeping last night". He went into the kitchen and started to prepare for the morning rush hour. The next people to enter the CrashDown were her two friends Alex and Maria. She asked them if they could meet after school at the UFO Center. Maria looked at Liz and asked, "Aren't you scared that you might run into Max?" "Yes, I am, but what I'm about to tell you is more important than running into him there" As she said the last syllable she saw Max, Tess and Isabel come into the CrashDown. She looked at her watch and saw that it was time for them to go to school. As they sat in the homeroom she looked over to where Max sat with Tess and she could see everything he was thinking about. She rubbed her eyes and started to concentrate on her work. She could feel Max's eyes on her, but she wanted to avoid it. She was totally confused by what is happening to her. First it was those strange electric sensations she got, then there was the incident with her bed lamp and now the images she got from Max. Luckily time passed and the next she remembered was that she was standing inside the UFO Center waiting for her friends. She saw them coming towards her and as she looked at them she told them what happened in her dream. Maria looked at her and said, "I think that you must go and investigate it. It might be important, but what about Max and the others?" Liz looked at her and said, "If it's important to them I'll tell them, but if it's not then it's just between us. Please I need to do it on my own?" Maria looked firstly at Alex then back at Liz and said, "We'll keep it a secret, but if you need us come to us" "I will" As they left the Center she looked at the place and saw Max enters it. Their paths separated and she went into the desert. It was, as if she was following her heart and the next thing she knew she was standing next to the Granolith. Her eyes went over towards the right and there before her stood a pod. She went over to it and as her hand graced the surface she knew that it was her pod. Suddenly she saw images and it revealed a past she never knew existed. It told her that Tess, Michael and she was related and that even though Tess was Max's betrothed it was supposed to be her that Max was to marry. Tess was in love with someone else and when they were placed in the pods her parents and Max's parents decided to design Max and Tess to fell in love. Nasedo knew about it, but didn't do anything about it. He forgot about the Granolith and started to prepare Tess for Max. She stood there not knowing what to do and the next thing she decided to do was to go to Maria and Alex and tell them what she just found out. Somehow they must tell the others about it, but it must be done without them knowing that she went to the cave. It was then that she decided to tell Maria to tell Michael that she saw something glowing near the cave and that she forgot about it. She went outside the cave and saw that it was time for her shift in the CrashDown. She went to the restaurant and got dressed, Maria came to her and looked at her. "And, what did you find out?" Liz looked at her and said, "Maria what I'm about to say to you, you must tell Michael a lie. Just to get them all at the cave. Can I count on you?" "Sure?" They sat down and Liz told her everything that she saw. Maria's eyes widened and she hugged her friend and said. "But it's good news" "I know, but I can't hurt Tess. She doesn't know what to do with this knowledge" Maria looked at Liz and said, "Someday you have to face them" "I know, but please would you do this for me?" "Sure" Maria stood up and decided to go over to Michael and tell him about the 'light' she saw. He was still busy with the last order when she came up to him. He turned around and looked her in her face. "What's the matter?" "I nearly forgot to tell you, but last night I saw a strange light coming from the desert I think it was near the cave" "I knew that someday something would happen" he left the food and went over to Max and the other two. He looked at Max and told him what Maria just told him. "I think it is time for us to go back to the cave and try to figure out what is going on and what the Granolith is" they stood up and decided to let their human friends join them on this mission. 

As they stood there looking at the Granolith it was evident that there was more to this artifact that they knew. Max looked closely at it and saw that there were four major instructions written on it, but the first three he didn't understand. It was the last one that intrigued him. It was the same symbol they saw on their pods and it 'said' that there was another pod and this one was inside the Granolith. Max told the others that they must look for it so that they could figure out who it must be that was in that pod. It was Tess who found it, but she couldn't place her hand on the panel. It was as if it was waiting for someone beside them. Suddenly Liz came up behind her and placed her hand on the panel; there came a soft humming sound out of the Granolith and the same images Liz saw a few hours earlier came into the cave. It was a chronicle and it stated that Liz was one of them. Michael, Isabel and Max were surprise to hear this news, but as they looked at Tess, Alex and Maria they could see that they knew something that they weren't telling them. Tess came up to Max and said, "Nasedo told me about my sister and brother, but he forgot about the Granolith and that my sister was meant for you, that is why I was prepared for you from the first day?" Max looked at Tes and asked, "Why did she disappear with the other humans when she was one of us?" Tess looked at him and said, "The skins didn't know about her and Nasedo told me that my sister's powers would come after a major catastrophe occur. That is why after the wipeout of this town took place her powers began to show themselves" Liz looked at Max and as their eyes met she could see that they were meant for each other.

~THE END~ 

   [1]: mailto:adelesmith4@yahoo.com



	2. To the Planet

TITLE: TO THE PLANET

AUTHOR: AlienAdele

E-MAIl: adelesmith4@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Only the strangers and the CD with the theme song 'Here with Me'

Summary: A month after A Past foretold. The Granolith revealed that it is time to return home

Feedback: Would keep me motivated

Category: Others

Authors Note: To all those people who wanted a sequel to A Past Foretold.

**************************************************************

To recap

__

Liz found out that she was Tess and Michael's sister. Even though Tess was Max's _betrothed it was Liz that was his soul mate._

Liz looked outside her window at the star-studded sky searching for the meaning to her life. The only people who accepted her as one of them were Max and Tess. Max was ecstatic to find out that his true love was his destiny and Tess was glad to have a sister. She asked herself over and over that why didn't Future Max know about her relationship with Tess? But it was one of those questions she couldn't answer. She gave up on looking for more answers to questions and went to bed. As she drifted into slumber she came aware that she wasn't fully a sleep. She was again standing inside the dream plain.

" Honey Bear, I'm glad you came" "Grandma, I feel so lonely" "What about your brother and sister?" "It's only my sister that accepted me, my brother doesn't want anything to do with me" "Have you ever tried to talk to him about your feelings?" "Yes, I did, but he just ignores me" "Try again and Honey Bear, you must be careful your life is in danger". She couldn't ask her grandmother about the warning she just gave, because her grandmother faded. Liz decided to leave the dream plain again.

On the other side of town Isabel laid in her bed with the school year book open on the page where Liz's picture was. She traced her finger across the picture and started to dream walk Liz. When she stood in Liz's dream she felt the loneliness Liz felt, but she stopped and saw Liz talking to her grandmother. She listened to the conversation and she decided that it was time for her to talk to Liz. She woke up and decided to take a walk outside. It was as if her soul was searching for rest. Her soul was restless, it was as if she 'knew' something was about to happen, but she doesn't know what. She ran into the house and went to Max's room. "Max, wake up!" "What is it Iz. Do you know what time it is?" "I do, but I just got a feeling that something is about to happen". Max slowly pulled himself up and looked at Isabel. She told him about the uneasy feeling she got and she could see that it was something urgent. He told her that they would talk the next day about what she feels. 

OUTSIDE THE TOWN

Two strangers drove into the town and stopped for a few minutes just to reflect on what their mission was "are you sure that they are together?" "Yes, I felt the energy the fifth one used tonight" "Do you mean to tell me that the king found his soul mate at last?" The one stranger looked at his companion and said that Khivar won't be happy to know that the real lovers would be together. For the war to continue the arranged marriage was supposed to continue in their human form too and not for true love to win. The only one who could remember the true love was the king's mother and for a time she tried to help her son and his soul mate to run away. But soon as Khivar found out about her scheme he captured her and forced Ava and Zan to marry and that is where the war started. And now they are also looking for the Granolith, the only relic that is more powerful than Khivar. The two strangers drove passed the restaurant and went to one of the many hotels. They decided to look for the energy in the morning again.

Liz couldn't understand why she had a feeling that someone was coming to destroy her life, but she knew what had to be done. The next morning when she opened the doors of The CrashDown all her friends were waiting for her. She looked into Max's eyes and she 'knew' that it wasn't a social visit. They sat at their usual booth and as they waited for Liz to join them Isabel looked at Michael and said, "I think it is time for us to accept Liz" "Why now?" he wanted to know. Isabel told him about the dream walk session with Liz and she could see the change in his eyes. Maria looked at Michael and with frustration she said, "space boy if you don't accept Liz now you'll regret it. I'll kill you". With those words of authority it woke Michael up. He sighed and said, " I'll give it a try". Liz came from the bathroom and sat down next to Max and Tess. "I asked you all here, because Isabel got a strange feeling that something important is going to happen soon" Liz looked at Isabel and said, " I got the same feeling" Max looked at her, but before she could explain she saw two customers coming into the restaurant. She stood up and went over to their table to get their order. When she left the two strangers looked at each other and one of them said, " I could see the energy that waitress has" "So you mean to say she's one of them?" "Actually, she is the one we must be careful of". She took their food over to them and went back to her friends. The two strangers looked at the seven kids and saw a powerful light coming from five nearest to them. "I'm right. It's them. Khivar won't be please about that" 

Liz stood next to Max and tried to listen to him speak, but suddenly she got a flash.

Flash

Granolith started to vibrate and a light came out of it.

End of Flash

"Max, we need to go to the cave!" "What's the matter Liz?" She told them about the flash she got and when they heard that it has something to do with the Granolith they decided to investigate the matter. Liz waited for the two strangers to leave and she locked up. One by one they left for the cave. When they got there they went directly towards the Granolith and saw that Liz's flashes were on target. "What does it all mean?" she asked Max. Slowly he walked towards the center and touched the relic. It had the same affect as what the orbs had when they learned about their destinies, but this message included Liz.

" My son

You are being called back to us, Khivar knows that you found your true love and he ordered two of his best assassins to Earth to kill her. Come back and I'll explain your true destiny!" As the last sentence was spoken the roof of the cave opened and exposed a doorway. The five went up to the doorway and Liz turned towards Alex and Maria and said, "Don't worry about me" She took Max's hand and they disappeared 

Alex and Maria looked as their friend left. Maria was the first who broke the silence "You heard her, she'll survive" with those words they sat down. Liz and the others traveled inside the porthole still holding hands. It was as if they were scared to let go, suddenly they stopped and in front of them stood Max and Isabel's mother. "My son I'm glad to see you again" they hugged. Isabel felt so crestfallen, because the last thing she could remember was the hurt in her mother's eyes when she betrayed her brother. Max turned around and took her hand, as she looked at her mother tears came streaming down her face. "I'm so sorry for being so gullible" "Don't worry" with those words they hugged too. The woman turned her face and looked at Liz "hello, I'm glad you came back" Liz was startled, but she knew that she was loved here. She stepped towards the woman and asked, "why is it that Khivar wanted me dead?" The woman looked at the five and said. "I think it's time to wipe the slate clean. Before you were send to Earth Khivar tricked my husband in to letting Ava and you Zan to marry, even though you love her sister. Zan you told your father that you loved Danaye and that you wanted to marry her. He didn't listen and you married Ava. It was then that the war started. We forgot about the prophecy that said if the king married his true love there would be universal peace and your father and Khivar hated every one. The war killed your father and when Khivar tricked Vilandra into love we knew that it was the end of our peace. That is why we send you to Earth to start over. Fate brought the two of you together again" With those words she looked at Liz and Max.

Tess went out of the room and began to retrieve her memories. Every thing Max's mother told them was the truth. She was in love with Max's brother, but before they could save him and send him to Earth with them Khivar intercepted his pod and destroyed it. So her love was gone forever. She went back into the room and said to Max "I think it's time for us to fulfil the prophecy". Max looked at Tess and saw the expression "that it's okay". He walked towards Liz and said "I think it's time we get married", but before she could answer him the two strangers that was one Earth came into the room and held a gun near Liz. "We order you not to follow through with this wedding" Liz looked at the others and said, "if I had to die then let me die, but peace has to prevail" Tess looked at the two men and said. "With those guns you have no power". She stood still and mind warped a wall of fire. The fire consumed the strangers and Max ran up to Liz and placed a kiss on her fore head. "It's time". They went and took a quick wedding. Actually a double wedding was held. Isabel looked at Michael and said, "Maria is going to kill us" "I know"

They went to the porthole and placed a message in a capsule. It slowly drifted towards the Granolith where Alex and Maria stood. It was Maria who saw the object. She touched it and the message started to play "Maria, if you heard this you must know that we won't return. We made peace by marrying our true loves. Maria Michael loves you like a sister and sends his regards. Alex the same with Isabel. We all love you" As the message ended Alex and Maria said to each other "It had to happen" they left and went back to town.

~END~


End file.
